


One Such Promise

by YayaSamuko



Series: Random challenge [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/F, Forgiveness, GL, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reincarnation, Shoujo-ai, Wounds, Yuri, girl's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Wounds are forever. It's up to yourself to accept them as trophies of war. Also, do you have what it takes to forgive someone. [Yuri, Shoujo-ai, GL, Erza x Wendy]





	One Such Promise

Years after the war, the wounds still hasn't healed, be them physical or mental. Since Makarov's death, Erza became the new official guildmaster. The drama was there but they had to move forward. After all, guilds needed to complete quests so there was no time to rest.

Thankfully, Natsu and Gray seemed to be back to their old self, even being able to fight for no apparent reason. The bluenette, who has finally realized his friend was not a demon that only brought pain, has accepted things as they were.

Nearly everyone in fairy tail had wounds from the battle that left their mark. This guild being who it was, the members didn't mind them and kept then at full view life trophies.

For Natsu, he had a villain scar on the right corner of his jaw. Happy's hands who has been burnt still left some mark but he had no problem. As for Wendy, the claws left by Irene still pained her side.

Much to people's surprise, Gajeel has remained his old self and so did Laxus despite what they went through during the war. At least they were more honest and it was good. It gave less job to Erza who could focus on over trivial tasks.

Since Chelia was not unable to use magic again, Wendy would visit her from time to time to cheer the former God Slayer. They seemed to remain good friends and some if the members of Fairy Tail seems to be wondering what is the real meaning of these two girl's relationship.

One night, as the guildmaster had to stay up later, she went by the training ground before going to sleep. She was astonished by pained muffled cries coming from behind a bush though. The redhead processed with full caution to inspect what was going on and saw the young Sky Dragon Slayer curled up, her back against a tree while her eyes were lost at the horizon, both hands on her head.

"Wendy...?"

"Please do not approach me!" The girl yelled oddly, scaring Erza.

"What's wrong?"

"P-please do not approach me as I don't know what might happen." Her voice full of pain, the petite girl held her head harder as if to supress something.

The redhead still decided to step toward her friend and patted Wendy's head. "Please tell me everything."

"I am scared..." The girl let go of a sob. "I started losing control of my power lately."

Erza knew she needed patience so she took the girl in her arms to embrace her. "It will be all right! I will remaun by your side and make sure to help you control everything back."

"Souls..." The bluenette muttered under her breath. The guildmaster gave a tilt of the head. "I feel like two other souls are trapped inside me. I feel as if my control is fading away little by little. Today even, when I went to Lamia Scale, I accidentally destroyed a good part of their Guildhall without noticing it."

True that prior to going back, she has greeted her old friends and out of nowhere, wind blew from her to destroyed all kind of thing. Her Dragon Force mode activated and she was unable to stop it if it wasn't for the guildmaster of Lamia Scale who managed to stop her from doing a rampage.

Erza remained silence as she took the girl and pushed her face into her own cleavage. She then started rubbing the Slayer's back. "It's okay. I am sure we'll find a situation."

"I..." The girl wondered an instant. "I know to whom belong these souls..."

"Oh." The redhead's face was a mix of surprise and perplexity. "Could you tell me more?"

A sob escaped the Slayer as she nodded. "The fist belongs to Chelia." A painful silence appeared as Wendy was unable to expain right away and Erza wanted to hear everything before giving a conclusion. "When she lost her magic, I didn't realize it but part of her soul was gone. The fact is it found a way to get inside me. Because of that, I was able to use Sky God Slaying techniques."

She did try and was able to generate dark winds. She hasn't said it to anyone yet and guess she would need to let either Erza or Lucy know about that fact.

"Since I was not trained the right way, the drawbacks come in form of being unable to control that new power. It would occasionally appear randomly, like the other day at the Guildhall that caused a chaos."

The redhead understand what Wendy was referring to. A week prior, as Natsu and Gray werr starting another fight, very cold winds rushed in, breaking the window glasses and flipping the tables upside down. Some members were even hit by the objects but thankfully, there was no casualties.

"Do not worry! I will ask Yukino for help. I did promise I will take care of you no matter what. Did I not?"

The girl just nodded weakly, hiding her face in the older girl's cleavage. Usually, people assumed the Titania was a tough warrior but Wendy knew a lot more about her. There were lot of mission where they went as a duo and allowed them to know more about each others.

"And the other soul..." Wendy continued, very reluctantly. "...is Irene-san's soul. Yes, your mother's."

"Wait!" Erza motioned her to stop, allowing the bluenette to get some air. From the look of it, since the war, Wendy has started acting strange from time to time, all high and seemingly trying to get way too close to the redhead. Everyone concluded it was puberty's work but they were unsure. "You mean her...?"

The Slayer nodded. Her outfit has been changed into one that revealed her right side lately. It was still the same but she did cut it so the wounds left by Irene were visible. She placed her right hand on it. "When I regained my body, I was unable to fully drive her soul away. The worst part of her were still inside of me."

"I..." Erza was unable to respond.

"Right now, I have three seeds in my body and they are fighting for control. I've always tried hiding it but there are times my power just scares me too much." She exclaimed, looking at the horizon. "The God's seed as well as two Dragon's seed are clashing. The will of their former owner is driving them crazy. After all,both Chelia and Irene-san were confused before their soul's seed merged with me."

"That's..." The guildmaster shook her head and grabbed the girl by the cheeks. "Wendy! I want to tell you that no matter what, I will protect you. You must fight and will do everything in my power to save you."

"Erza-san..." Wendy's eyes went wide before the wind blew. The expression on her face slightly changed for a second though. "Foolish!" The voice seemed deeper and filled with anger and resentment. The redhead concluded her mother's seed was trying to get the upper hand. "I will not allow you to get in my way! This body is mine now!"

"No! It's Wendy's!" Erza held the girl by her wrist and the now possessed Slayer was struggling to get free.

"Damn it! This girl is persistent." Wendy held her head once again and whined in pain. "It hurts..." Her voice became normal for a moment before the expression changed again. "What should I do? Magic is the only thing I am good at?"

"Chelia?" The redhead questioned.

"Yes?" Wendy looked up. It was clear she was not herself. "What am I doing here? Erza-san?"

The Titania didn't know how to expain bur she tried to sum up everything. "Anyway, could you help Wendy out?"

The possessed girl nodded. "The last thing I remember was fighting that Time Traveler woman alongside Wendy and then I am here. I would gladly help her but I don't know how though. It looks like my seed has been intertwined with the others though."

Erza was silent. Being intertwined means they are already forming one and separating them would be impossible. If it was for Chelia's sould, it would be easier to deal. 'No!' She though Wendy should have free access to her body so there should be a way to undo the knots.

"Erza, you..." Once again, Wendy's voice changed.

The redhead went back to retain her wrists. "You're not going to possess Wendy's body any longer. I am going to find a way as soon as I could to kick you out."

"You..." The girl gritted her teeth before tears ran her cheeks. "So, you are going to deny me the right to have a life once again?"

"Give Wendy's body back!"

"I..." The possessed girl sobbed. "All I wanted was to live. I was so desperate to restart from zero but how could I move my soul into you? You belong to me! Children are parent's properties after all. You should be mine. Your body should be mine!"

Erza looked down at her mother. "Enough of that! Give Wendy back!"

"Is she that important to you?"

"Yes!" Came the answer without hesitation.

"I..." The possessed girl paused as she looked around. "To be honest, I envy this girl. She has friends she believe in and believe in her. She is very lucky and able to see the good things in life. How foolish I was to think there was a place for me."

"You..." The armor-clad woman's anger look turned into a pity one.

"She even has you." She added. "I was unable to use you, less take care of a child from fear. Even my death was pathetic."

"... Mother..."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I am your folish mother, a greedy woman who was unable to accept reality and ended up wishing to start everything over."

Erza felt pity for Irene. From what she knew, the Dragon Slayer used to be a good person with a very dark past. Wasn't it time for her to finally find happiness?

"I guess you will always win over me." Wendy chuckled. "This is the third time I have to renounce my right to live. What a foolish person I am. The thought of you hating me if I stole your girlfriend's body is making me sad and."

"Wait! Wendy and I do not share such relationship-"

"Deny as much as you want." Irene looked up with teary eyes. "I always failed at being a parent. At least, please let me act as one."

"Mother..." Erza could feel her own tears.

"I know this is not much but I will tell you two things. First, the knot holding our three sould cannot be undone anymore." She gave a sad smile. "But I promise I will stop trying to take control over your lover's body. In fact, I will help her control these new powers. In exchange you must promise me something; you are going to give this girl the love she is worth of."

"Mom..." More tears ran the older girl's face.

Wendy calmed down and fell asleep. Erza managed to catch her fast and let the girl sleep on her lap. Her tears wouldn't stop.

Despite Irene being a crazy woman, in the end, she was still a mother. Only a mother could sacrifice everything in their power for their children's sake.

[-x-x-x-]

"Good work again today!"

Years has passed since then. Wendy grew up into a beautiful woman. Despite Erza stil being officially the guildmaster, she was also well-respected and people did call her master.

Eventually, a council was made and nominated her to became co-guildmaster with Erza. It was a first in history but everyone accepted it.

The redhead on the other hand, has respected the promise she made with Irene. She didn't say anything until Wendy turned 18 and confessed. It ended well as nearly everyone supported them. It was clear Chelia saw Wendy like a younger sister as the former wizard was very happy about the new.

As time went by, Wendy became even more powerful, having three souls at disposition. Eventually, she was nominated as the Sky Goddess of Nagnolia while her wife got the nickname of Goddess Paladin of Magnolia.

_Centuries later...  
_

A petite girl with long red hair attached in braids closed the book she was reading. Beside her sat a girl with similar red hair but very messy. The two of them were wearing matching sky blue dresses and sitting near a large lake by the forest.

"I wonder if these stories are all true..."

"Do you believe in them, Irene?" The younger-looking of the two asked. They were supposed to have the same age but their mental was saying otherwise. "Mommy said if you believe in, it means they could be true somewhere."

The girl named Irene thought about it. "Well... If you say so, Chelia."

The girl named Chelia beamed a smile. "Shall we go back in that case? Mama has baked strawberry cakes I do not want to miss."

"That is if she hasn't eaten everything yet. You know how much Mama loves sweet."

"But Mommy always make sure to keep some for us." Chelia stood up and offered a hand to her sister. "Let's go home!"

Irene nodded and the ran toward a small wooden house in the middle of the forest. Two women greeted them. The first one had similar red hair let loose as she was wearing a brown dress but with silver breastplate and a sword on her belt. She was drinking tea by the table. "Oh. Irene, Chelia, you are earlier than expected."

"We're home!"

The other woman had long blue hair let loose and was wearing a green dress with a pink apron over it. "Welcome back!"

One night, as the guildmaster had to stay up later, she went by the training ground before going to sleep. She was astonished by pained muffled cries coming from behind a bush though. The redhead processed with full caution to inspect what was going on and saw the young Sky Dragon Slayer curled up, her back against a tree while her eyes were lost at the horizon, both hands on her head.You mean her...?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't help to feel pity toward Irene and so I want her to find forgiveness and restart from zero. I love the concept of reincarnation as a baby and forgetting part of the memory so I thought about this.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
